The Silence That Surrounds Us
by ShAuNwHiTeLuVeR45
Summary: This is a bunch of oneliners about Carlisle and and OC. Please leave comments, because constructive criticism is the only ways I get better! And flames will be laughed at. CarlisleOC First Twilight fanfiction!Warning:mention of abuse and slight sexuality
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm relatively new to this site, so please lemme know what you think! And these words were all taken from a random word list. And they're not in any way in chronological order. OK! READ! Warning! Contains mentions of cutting, abuse, and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Carlisle or any of the Cullens, but I own Rachel**

Cappuccino Carlisle watched as Rachelle downed her caffeinated drink. He didn't understand when she had gotten a flare for expensive Italian coffee.

Knife Rachel looked at the blade in her hand before she slid it across her wrist. She whimpered softly and watched as a drop of blood made a slow trail down her pale arm. "Rachel? Rachel, are you in here?" she heard. She quickly ran into the closet and hid. From here she saw Carlisle step inside. He looked around, then gasped. Rachel mentally slapped herself her now red-soaked glove on the floor.

Sword 'Unladylike', her mother had called it. A ridiculous pastime that only men should perform in. But for some reason, Rachel couldn't stay away. The rush she felt with the thrust and the cut. 'It's not unladylike,' she thought to herself, 'its self defense!'

Horse Carlisle watched as Rachel and her horse, Brushfire, cleared a hedge farther ahead of him She seemed do gentle. He urged his own horse forward so he could catch up with her. He had to make sure she didn't do anything stupid…again.

Concern Carlisle glanced down at Rachelle's uncovered wrists to see lash marks across them. She made a move to cover them up, but he grabbed them. "You promised me you would stop," he said. She yanked her hand back. "Why?" he asked desperately. She remained silent; Carlisle let out a frustrated sigh. "If you don't tell me, I'll tell both of our fathers." Tears formed in Rachel's eyes. "It helps me know I can feel." She said.

**Okay! Kinda, short, but, the more people review, the longer they'll get! Tell me what you think! C'mon, use the little green button! You know you wannnaaaaa! CIAO! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Thank you to Katie11 for reviewing! Here's a new chappie in her honor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Carlisle, or any of them, but I own Rochelle! TAKE THAT STEPHANIE MEYERS!**

**Found**

Rochelle collapsed into Edward's arms and sobbed. "Ssshh, Rae… you're home, sweetie." "Wh-where's Carlisle? Where is he?" Rochelle asked. Edward put her down and looked toward the door. Rochelle looked in the same direction and thought her legs might give out under her. There, sparkling in the sunlight was Carlisle. But there beside him was another woman.

**Explanation**

"Rochelle you have to understand," Carlisle said, putting his hand on Rochelle's knee. But Rochelle just pushed it away. "So all that finding me and being together again stuff…was all a lie. " Rochelle said, looking out the window. "No! Gods, no, Rach! It's just…I had to save her!" "So?! You had to save Edward, too, and you're not married to him!" Rochelle yelled, turning on him.

**Remembrance**

Those rainy days in London were gone. She couldn't go back to the time where she didn't _have_ time. She couldn't go back to when she was human. Rochelle sighed. She was glad she couldn't cry anymore. That, at least, was one benefit.

**Decisions**

"So you truly wish to become one of the guard?" He asked, slinking around Rochelle. "Yes, I would." Rochelle told Aro with confidence. She stood straight ahead, not wishing to give any of them any motives to attack. "And you would pledge full allegiance to me and understand that should I need arrive, you will be destroyed?" "Yes." "And what does dear Carlisle think of this?" Rochelle frowned. "To hell if I know."

**Indestructible**

Rochelle wearily pulled herself out of the water. She had thrown herself off of buildings, under trucks, and finally, into the Thames. She couldn't die. She would have to find a way to destroy herself.

**Okay! New chapter! Tell me what you thought! **

***shAuNwHiTeLuVeR45***


End file.
